Mixed Emotions
by RayRock
Summary: Sequel to "Visitor." Robin is having trouble coping with Starfire's new relationship. Will he find a new love in the process? StarxIce Robx?
1. Jealousy in Titans Tower

Hey! This is my second fic. It is a sequel to "Visitor."

I do not own the teen titans, however I do own Ice

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The redhead awoke in the middle of the night in the warmth of her friend's arms. She was embarrassed that she fell asleep on the roof, but she was happy that Ice was the one she was up there with. She cuddled in closer and fell back asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day she woke up at the same time as Ice. "Good morning Beautiful," he whispered softly. Then he lifted up her chin and gave her a good morning kiss. It was a quick kiss, and she didn't want it to end. However it did end. And they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Ice," Starfire said softly. "There is something I have to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Ice, I still love you."

He then replied with the exact words she wanted to hear, "I still love you too, Starfire." She wrapped her arms around him and they went into a deep kiss. Then they sat there for awhile and gazed into the sky.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Starfire! Ice!" Robin yelled. "Where were you two last night?"

"Sorry Robin, we fell asleep on the roof…" Starfire replied.

"Well, don't do it again!" he yelled. "And Starfire! I need to talk to you after breakfast!" then he stormed out of the room.

"Why is Robin so mad?"

'If only she knew' Raven thought to herself.

Everyone ate, and right after breakfast Starfire went into Robin's room.

"Robin? Robin are you in here?"

"Sit down Star…" he said. She found a seat on a nearby chair. "Starfire… Ice needs to leave."

"Why?"

"Remember what happened last time we got a visit from Tamaran?" he asked, referring to Blackfire.

"No. Ice isn't like that, believe me" She replied as calmly as possible, but she was trembling in anger and disappointment at the same time.

"Starfire! HE NEEDS TO…"

"I said no!" she yelled, her eyes beginning to tear.

"Starfire, I am the leader here, He is leaving!"

"Fine!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Then I am leaving as well!"

"But, Starfire… why?"

"I know why you want to get rid of Ice! You are jealous! Jealous because I love him and he loves me! Why can't you be happy for me?" Those words echoed inside him, breaking his heart like a thin pane of glass. He felt like he had died, but was still, unwillingly, living. He opened his mouth to talk.

"Star… I"

"Ice will not leave and neither will I, and that is final!" She yelled as she ran out of the room. She ran into her room, and started crying on the bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That's the end of Chapter one! Chapter 2 will come very shortly!


	2. Raven's Advice

Hey! This is my second fic. It is a sequel to "Visitor."

I do not own Teen Titans, However I do own Ice.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Raven knew there was something wrong by the slamming of the doors, so she decided to help. First, she went to Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Starfire? Starfire open up!"

"Go away!"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She yelled as the lock on the door turned black and fell off. The door creaked open and Raven stepped in. "Sorry to intrude Star, but whatever is going on between you two has to end.

"He told me Ice should leave… why would he make him leave after he made him a Titan?"

"Well Star, we took a vote on him being a Titan." She replied. Starfire had a look of shock on her face. "Beast Boy and I voted yes, and we counted a yes for you… to tell you the truth… I think we are lucky to have a guy like Ice around… smart, funny, sensitive, nice, hot…"

"WHAT?"

Raven blushed, "Oh, nothing… anyways, Cyborg voted undecided and Robin voted no."

"Robin is so jealous of Ice… What does Ice have that Robin wants so much?"

"Star, isn't it obvious?"

"No…"

"He has you."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She then moved on to Robin's room, the door was open. She laid her eyes upon the fallen Boy Wonder. "Robin?"

"She…. She doesn't love me…"

"Robin…I"

"I loved her… and she is the only person who will ever love me…"

"Don't beat yourself up Robin, they were in love for a long time… there is nothing you can do."

"But now I am alone… I have never loved anyone else! No one else has ever loved me!"

"That is not true Robin."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been reading minds lately and there is more than one person that has feelings for you and you don't even know it!"

"Who?"

"Robin, you don't need me to tell you. If you look hard enough, you will find out who _you _love, and there is a high chance they will love you back."

"But Raven, I love Starfire…"

"Well Robin, it will take you some time to get over her… it could take anywhere from two days to two years… you just have to be patient."

"I can't live like this for that long."

"Well, fine… maybe this will help." Raven then leaned in and gave him a kiss. She had developed feelings for him throughout the conversation, and she was positive he had felt the same. She released her kiss. "Better?"

Robin had a look of shock on his face and just stared at her. She was madly blushing. He was frozen, like a deer in the headlights… she just told him that she loved him… but he has no feelings for her… at least not like that. 'What can I say?' he thought to himself.

"Raven, I don't know what to say…I mean… I can't… I don't… love you…"

Her mood changed. "Love me?" she said sarcastically. "I was just trying to get your mind off Starfire!"

"Oh, well thank you…"

"…Your welcome."

Raven then got up and left the room. leaving Robin pondering to himself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well… that is the end of chapter 2!!! Chapter 3 will be up later!


	3. The Battle at the Bank

Ok, this is my third chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… midterms, vacation, broken computer… you know… those sorta things!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Claimer: I do own Ice

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The boy wonder sat on his bed, deep in his thoughts. He loves Starfire, Starfire loves Ice… Raven loves him, or… kinda does… but he doesn't love her. He thought until late hours, everyone had already gone to bed. "Ugh! Where am I going to find someone… there is no one out there for me!" He finally gave up and went to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The alarm went of early in the morning. Everyone(including Ice) got up and went to the monitors. Robin had confirmed that there was trouble at the bank on Aqua Avenue. The titans set off…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

At the bank…

The teen titans busted through the wall (instead of using the unlocked door… but hey… they're superheroes they HAVE to have a dramatic entrance…)

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were already in attack formation and were lunging at the titans. "Starfire, Raven! Take Jinx! Cyborg, Ice, Take Gizmo! Beast Boy, you and I are gonna work together on Mammoth! TITANS GO!"

Mammoth ran in at them with a punch, he nailed Robin right in the face. Robin went flying about ten feet back. "Robin!" yelled Beast Boy. He ran over to him. "Robin are you okay? Robin?" Robin did not answer, he appeared to be knocked out. Mammoth ran over to finish him off, but Beast Boy stood up and took the blow and fell on top of Robin. Neither of them moved.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled. "Fight Mammoth! Beast Boy and Robin are hurt!" Raven obeyed and fought Mammoth. Mammoth charged at her, she quickly used her powers to detach a large lamp from the ceiling, causing it to crush Mammoth. He laid still like Robin and Beast Boy.

Starfire had been sending starbolts at Jinx, which were all dodged. Jinx also sent many hexes at Starfire, which also had no effects. While Starfire and Jinx were fighting, Raven snuck up behind Jinx and threw some debris from the lamp at her. She was hit and fell. Her skirt was caught under a huge piece of debris, and she tried to get up.

Starice was shooting yellow starbolts at Gizmo, which all hit, but Gizmo had made his technology star-proof, due to a previous fight when Starfire's starbolts ruined his whole system. Cyborg was trying to sneak up on Gizmo, but he was too high up. Starfire swooped down and picked up Cyborg and bought him to Gizmo's back, where he used is cannon to bust Gizmo's system. Gizmo fell to the ground and his equipment fell on him.

The titans all gathered around Beast Boy and Robin, who were still unconscious. Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath them, they all fell except Starfire, Starice, and Raven. Who levitated themselves. While they were looking for the cause of the quake, Starfire and Ice were hit with a pink blast of bad luck, and were hit by a piece of steel from the ceiling. Another piece swooped down and hit Raven.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cyborg finally climbed out of the ditch to find that the Hive was gone. He ran over to Raven and lifted the steel, she was hit on the side of her body, and her arm was badly damaged. Cyborg ripped a piece off of her cape, and tied it around her arm like a sling before she woke up.

"You okay Raven?"

"Yes," she said as she sat up. She made a sound of pain as she sat up. "Starfire and Ice are under another pile. Cyborg nodded and picked up the other pieces. Starfire was hit in her back, and she had a bruise where the steel had hit. Ice was also hit in the back,but Cyborg couldn't tell if he had a bruise or not.

Starfire woke up first, but she was not in pain, neither was Ice when he woke up. Starfire carried Cyborg, Ice carried Beast Boy, and Raven moved Robin. They placed Beast Boy and Robin in the medical section of Titan's Tower. Then they all went to bed after a devastating defeat by the Hive.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That's the end of Chapter one!!! That was why it says Action in the description!!!


	4. The Letter

Ok, this is my fourth chapter! Please RR!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Claimer: I do own Ice

-

Late that night, Robin awoke with a massive headache. It was so strange. He had a dream the night before that Beast Boy saved his life. He turned to his side and saw Beast Boy, badly hurt, lying on the cot. He had a large bruise across his chest. He was in his battle uniform, but it was badly torn. 'It wasn't a dream…' he realized. Then he fell back asleep.

-

Later that night, at about 11:00 PM, none of the Titans could sleep knowing that Beast Boy and Robin were alone. They decided to have shifts watching them. Cyborg would take the night, at 4:00 AM, Ice would watch them, At 10:00 AM, Starfire would watch them, At 4:00 PM Raven would watch them, and then it would start all over.

Cyborg went in to watch them. It was a dark night and fairly cold. It was raining and there was a leak above Cyborg's head.

"Note to self," Cyborg mumbled. "patch ceiling in medical room."

The water made him need one thing, a bathroom break. He danced around in his seat, hoping for the shift to be over, but he couldn't stand it.

"They'll be okay for five minutes." He said to himself, as he darted out the hall.

-

When Cyborg returned, he found a purple envelope sitting on his chair.

"Now how did this get here?" he questioned.

He looked at the front and it said:

_Teen Titans_

_Titans Tower_

He looked at the back and there was a Hive emblem, he was startled. He buzzed the other Titans and they came in. Starfire was in first.

"What has happened to our friends?" she asked Cyborg as she flew in the room. The other Titans soon followed her.

"Nothing, Star."

"Then why did you call us all down here?" Raven asked.

"Well, we received a letter from the Hive academy."

"How did it get in here? The postman wouldn't come this early!" Ice questioned.

"Well, the postman didn't drop it off."

"Well who did?" Ice and Starfire asked simultaneously.

"I… I don't know."

"How could you not know if you have been sitting here watching our injured friends?" Starfire questioned.

"I… took a break" he said under his breath.

"you WHAT?" Raven exclaimed.

"Hey," Cyborg said under his breath. "When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

"Well," Ice said. "What are we waiting for! Lets read the letter."

Cyborg opened the letter.

"Oh no! It's all wet!"

"Its okay Cyborg, we will read what we can." Raven answered reassuringly.

Cyborg handed Raven the note, "Here, you read it."

"Very well,

_Dear Titans,_

_I am writing to you from the HIVE. I am writing because I am tired of listening to Brother Blood and being evil. In my last battle, I lost a dear friend of mine. Being evil has its perks, but I am done with the criminal stage of my life. _

_Teen Titans, mostly what I would like to say in this letter is…_

_I would like to be a Titan._

_Please consider my request as I feel I will be an important asset to your team._

Sorry guys, I cant understand anything beyond that, the paper is too wet."

"Great!" Cyborg yelled. "Now we have no idea who it's from!"

"Well, we'll leave it to dry. Maybe we will be able to understand it tomorrow" Starfire suggested.

"Good idea, Starfire" Ice replied to her.

The Titans placed the letter near a window where it could dry.

-

The next day, the Titans came down and met Ice in the medical room. They bought him a bowl of cereal and they looked at the letter. All they could make out was the line above the signature, it said :

_Hive top student,_

They sat and pondered of who it could be.

"Bumblebee!" Starfire yelled out.

"Nah," Raven replied. "It's Mammoth."

Ice then added. "I think it's that short bald kid!"

Cyborg sat and thought. "What about Jinx?"

They went back and forth with names. 'Who could it be?' they all thought to themselves.

There were only two things they couldn't understand, one was the signature, and the other was the post script. They studied the note and were able to make out some of the PS. It went like this:

_Meet me at Grande P(blank) Hotel at (blank) PM on Saturday so we can talk._

"Well," Ice asked. "How many places have "Grande P" in them?"

"Well Ice, there is the Grand Palm, Grande Puck, Grande Plum, and Grande Pear." Cyborg answered after looking at his computer.

"And we have no idea when to meet him or her!" Star pointed out.

"They said 'PM' so it means between noon and midnight." Raven answered Star.

"I don't know what to do" Cyborg stated.

"I do." Robin said, slowly sitting up.

-

OMG! Im SO proud of this chapter! I can't wait to finish this fic!


End file.
